The Saddest Word
by DatenshiBlue39
Summary: Yami no Matsuei drabbles. Some sad, some fluffy. Dont' judge a book by it's cover...likewise don't judge the story by the summary!Tsu x Hiji. Tsu x Hiso.
1. The Saddest Word

_**The Saddest Word**_

**Disclaimer: I apparently do NOT own Yami no Matsuei or any of its characters because if I did I would have been married to Tsuzuki a long time ago!**

**Warnings: umm…. Pure meanness on my part.**

**Blood. **

**Blood.**

**It was everywhere. In his hair. On his shirt. On the floor. In his mouth. In mine_. ("Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear.")_**

**"Hijiri! Hijiri, please… you can't. You can't leave me, you can't die_!" ("Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near.")_ I scream and sob into his blood coated hair. _("Some day you'll say that word and I will cry.") _Nothing seems to faze him as he continues to gaze up at me with such love that it makes me choke on the incessant sobs pouring from my throat.**

**"Hijiri, why? Why did you step in the way? Why did you try to save me? I'm already dead. I'm beyond saving. Even God has forsaken me. Why did you do this?"**

**Smiling with such patient care he raises his hand to lightly trail his fingers down the side of my face before coming to rest on my quivering lips. "God may have forsaken you , but I never will. Even in death love will find a way to live. I will be your light to lead you from this darkness. I'll see you soon…..Tsuzuki." _("It'll break my heart to hear you say 'goodbye'.") _**

**I gather him in my arms and continue to mourn over his rapidly chilling body. I'll continue to exist in this purgatory, awaiting the day when that one ray of bright moonlight will find me, like the moon peaking through a cloudy night until it reigns dominant in the distant sky once more. Standing, I carry my beloved to my bed where I lay him down and soon fall down next to him. Wrapping my arms around his smaller form I pull him close. "Stay warm, Hijiri, you might freeze to death." I smile softly in the dark as sleep's stealthy clutches grasp my mind and haul me under.**

_("Until we meet again. Until then…Goodbye.")_

**A/N: umm…. (sob)…sorry, please excuse me. I hear a box of tissues, or toilet paper (which works too), calling my name.**

**Hijiri: What's the heck d'ya kill me for… you big cottonhead!**

**Tsuzuki: YEAH! And why was there blood in my mouth?**

**Hijiri: Obviously cause we made out right before I was BUTCHERED BY THE INADEQUATE AUTHORESS!**

**DatenshiBlue39: AHHHHH! I'm sooooooooo sorry! I did cry, I swear! Well, actually I cried before I even wrote it, but it means the same thing…. Honestly!**

**Hisoka: TSUZUKI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIJIRI! How dare you do such a thing to me! COME HERE NOW!**

**Tsuzuki: (puppy whine) Gomen, I'm coming.**

**Hijiri: EH? Heck no! TSUZUKI'S MY LOVER!**

**Hisoka: NO HE'S NOT!**

**Hijiri: Tsuzuki, come here I've got some chocolate chip cookies for you! **

**Tsuzuki: (big cute puppy tail wags enthusiastically) "HAAAAIIIIII, COOOMMIIINNNGGGG, MY LOVE!**

**Hisoka: (sighs and growls while mumbling under his breath) Cheapskate!**


	2. A Human's Question

_A Human's Question_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yami no Matsuei**

**Information: Ne hey, Ano umm, Gomen sorry**

"**Ne, Hisoka, am I human?"**

**I glance over at my slightly tipsy partner. His cheeks are flushed from the excess alcohol that he has downed and his eyes that were glazed over a minute ago are suddenly bright and clear as they stare into mine. **

"**Of course, why would you ask such a thing?" I don't really know what to say. Should I just blow it off or…. Something else. I'm completely at a loss for words, I've never tried to comfort anyone before. This is a new and startling experience. **

"**Well, Muraki said…"**

"**MURAKI!" Pain and fear shoot through my veins like liquid fire. What'd that perv do this time? I swear if he touched Tsuzuki I'll… wait.. Why am I getting angry? It's not like I care for the big klutz. Right?…. Right?**

"**Ano… Hisoka, what's wrong?…. I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought him up.. Gomen….**

**Forget it, I never said anything." He turns away from me and lays his head dejectedly on the cold wooden bar top. **

**My hand instinctively reaches out, but I hesitate mere centimeters from his shoulder. Taking a deep breath and a big leap of faith I grasp his shoulder and turn him back to face me. His violet eyes widen and he sits up straight in shock. **

"**Hisoka?" His brows nit in confusion and a blush rises to my cheeks as he continues to stare at me with that soul-searching gaze.**

**Throwing caution to the winds I lean forward and connect our lips in pure abandon. I can feel, taste, his gasp of surprise, but before long he's answering me back with barely constrained passion.**

**Pulling away with great reluctance I rest my head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Breathing deeply I finally manage to say, "Tsuzuki, you are the most humane person I have EVER met. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."**

**I can feel his muscles move as he grins and pulls me into his warm embrace. I don't like people who touch me, but… Tsuzuki isn't just people he's… he's human. The ONLY one I've ever met, and the only one I'll ever love.**

**A/N: Hope you liked it, though it didn't come out anywhere NEAR as deep and meaningful as I wanted it to.**

**Muraki: YOU.. Write something meaningful? HA, that'll be the day!**

**Tsuzuki: Muraki, that's mean, but I kinda have a complaint too. Can I?**

**DatenshiBlue39: Umm.. Yeah whatever you want my darling Tsuzuki, all comments are always appreciated. **

**Tsuzuki: Well… how come you didn't go into more detail with me and Hisoka?**

**DatenshiBlue39: What d'ya mean?….. Ooooh I get it. You wanted me to make Hisoka do things with you that he wouldn't usually do otherwise, am I right?**

**Tsuzuki: (blush) mm.. Yeah**

**DatenshiBlue39: How bout maybe next time?**

**Tsuzuki: (big puppy eyes) YOU PROMISE!**

**DatenshiBlue39: No. But stranger things have happened.**

**Hisoka: Come on, Tsuzuki, we don't need her. I'm willing to do just about anything with you, I'm no virgin, you know! (indignantly)**

**Tsuzuki: SCORE!**

**Muraki: WAIT! I OBJECT! **

**DatenshiBlue39: Shut up, Muraki, you have no say in this! Let's just watch, ok?**

**Muraki: fine. (pout) This almost as fun as actually being in the action.**

**DatenshiBlue39: ………… that's just gross.**


	3. Revenge is Sweet

_Revenge is Sweet_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei.**

"AHHHHHH!" A howl of pain rang through out the Judgment Bureau, shaking the walls and causing numerous objects to fall off the walls. Shinigami began to run towards the direction of the obvious exclamation of anguish, looking for its source.

When they reached the kitchen, where the horrifying noise had come from, all that could be seen of any living form was a small puppy howling like a wolf up towards the ceiling. Upon further inspection the puppy was discovered to be none other than Tsuzuki in lament. After finally calming the writhing form down, using a dozen donuts and several chocolate cakes, they managed to extract from him the purpose of his hellish blood-curdling whines…his cherry cheesecake was missing.

"Tsuzuki, did you leave it at home," asked Watari in a none-too sweet voice.

A glare sent his way answered his ridiculous question. "Do I EVER forget where my desserts are?"

"Well…no." Defeated, Watari decides to leave the pouting man alone and return to his lab to work on some new cruddy-named invention.

All through out the rest of the day loud sniffing and heart-broken sobs continued to resound in the stuffy office. No one bothered to try to comfort the man after one of the other girls there nearly got her head bitten off when she had tried earlier that morning.

Around midday Tatsumi entered Hisoka's and Tsuzuki's office, noticing Tsuzuki's apparent disappearance from the room. Closing the door behind him he moved to stand silently in front of Hisoka's desk until the emerald-eyed youth looked up at him with an attempted look of innocence.

"Hisoka, how long do you intend to torment the poor man?"

An evil grin replaces the failed innocent look and his eyes twinkle with something close to pure malice. "Until he apologizes for ditching me last night just so he could go to Earth and get that damn last cinnamon." With the last word he slams his fist on the desk top and Tatsumi decides that it's not his place to intervene and quickly leaves before Hisoka got any ideas on involving him in his oh-so-sweet revenge.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Darn Tsuzuki for missing out on some Hisoka action just for a silly treat. His loss if you ask me.

Hisoka: Yeah, what the hell's wrong with him! I mean come on, look at me!

Tatsumi: Umm…I'd rather not. (sweating)

Hisoka: Why not?

Tatsumi: Well… I mean… umm… ahh, whatever you and Tsuzuki do after hours is none of my business. Just leave me alone!

Tsuzuki: Hey, what's goin on? You wanna know what we do after work?

Tatsumi: I didn't say that. I didn't say that at all…

Tsuzuki: Well, we play games and watch t.v. and eat lots of sweets! And other physical activities, why? Do you wanna join us! (sadly innocent to what he's just implied)

Hisoka: No, Tsuzuki, I don't think that'll work. (idiot)

Tsuzuki: Why not? Don't you like me anymore, Tatsumi? (whimper)

Tatsumi: (dear God help me, I KNEW I shouldn't have gotten involved) Of course I still like you, fine, I'll come over and join you sometime.

Tsuzuki: YAY!

Hisoka and Tatsumi exchange glances. (soo naïve)

DatenshiBlue39: Well…. This should prove interesting. (grin)


End file.
